


Impractical About Death

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Tumblr stuff and other little things [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: But Sherlock's not, F/M, First Fight, Little bit of humor, Molly's a Mess, Mostly Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, a tiny bit of angst, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: Day 5 of Sherlolly Appreciation Week: First Fight - Molly and Sherlock have had their first fight. But, surprisingly, it wasn't Sherlock's fault.





	Impractical About Death

**Author's Note:**

> Day of SAW. Thanking Miz for betaing this. She's a peach!
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy ~Lil~

Molly Hooper sat curled up in the corner of John's sofa, crying and breaking his heart just a little.

"I'm sure it's not nearly as bad as it seems," he said, trying to offer the woman some support.

 _Sniff_. "I don't know, John." _Sniff_. "You didn't see his face. I was awful."

"Molly…"

"It was my fault! _Mine_! Our first fight and _I_ started it!"

 _Yes, that_ is _slightly unbelievable._ "Doesn't matter who's fault it is…"

Her head snapped up. "Of course it does! I'm buggering this all up. Me! Not Sherlock, _me_!"

John had watched the couple over the last five months, and he had watched Molly slowly unraveling. He knew something was coming and that it probably wasn't good. "Are you not happy?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not that."

"What is it then?"

A moment passed as she stared across the room. "I'm waiting."

"On what?"

"The other shoe."

He sighed. "You can't do that Molly. It's not fair. You knew exactly who he was when…"

"No, you misunderstand, John. I'm waiting not for him to fail. I'm... afraid."

"Of what?"

She sat up on the edge of the sofa, her elbows on her knees and said, "I've always been a very practical person. Mum died when I was seven, my dad when I was twenty. I'm surrounded by death. Normally I…" She paused, wiping her face with her sleeve. "But I finally found someone that I don't think I can live without."

He reached for her, rubbing his hand across her back.

"I've seen the things he does, John, what lengths he'll go through to solve a case. He puts himself in danger without a thought." Turning her face she added, "I-I don't th-think…"

At that moment the kitchen door burst open and Sherlock strode into the room. "Give us a moment, John," he said, his eyes firmly planted on Molly.

John got up and left without a word.

* * *

Sherlock had heard the entire exchange. It was underhanded, even he knew that, but he was completely out of his depth and had no idea what had set Molly off that morning. So he went to the only person who could help him figure out his relationship.

He knew who was knocking on John's door, so he asked his friend not to disclose his location as he stepped into the kitchen. Then he listened to her heartbreaking words.

It really was completely unlike Molly to pick a fight about dirty clothes left on the floor; clearly the heart of the problem was something much larger. As he stood just behind the door, listening to the woman he loved explain her fears to his best friend, Sherlock made a decision.

Sitting down next to his girlfriend of just a few months, Sherlock pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said in a small voice.

"Molly, do you want me to stop solving crimes?" he asked as she cleaned her face.

She looked up, horrified. "No! Of course not!"

"Then what do you propose we do about your anxiety over my mortality?"

With a defeated shake of her head she said, "There's nothing we _can_ do, Sherlock. I'm a neurotic mess. You're not happy and I'm a wreck. I th-think it might be best if we… just forget this whole thing." She smiled sadly. "We had some good times though, right?"

"You're suggesting that we… _break up_?"

"What else is there?"

"Not giving up, for one thing!" He stood and paced across the room. He was more than a little shocked at her defeated attitude. "Molly... I'm… Yes, my job is dangerous. And yes, I tend to take unnecessary risks from time to time."

Her eyebrow shot up as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay, I _often_ take unnecessary risks. But it's very unlike you to simply give up."

Molly stood and crossed to him. "I watched you jump off a roof. I've seen you high off your arse five different times. _I_ was the one in the back of that ambulance, Sherlock. _I_ ran those tests. I visited you after Mary shot you. Then after you broke out of the hospital and nearly died again! I know what Smith did to you. I know that you were tortured whilst you were on your mission for Mycroft. I know everything! It plays like a fucking movie in my head."

"What's different now?" he asked calmly.

"What?"

"What's different, Molly?" She didn't answer, so he continued, "You've always known those things and you've always loved me. So what's different?"

He watched as her eyes filled with tears. Shaking her head she said, "I don't… I don't know. I really don't."

Sherlock smiled. "I do." He put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer. "If I had died any of those times, you would have lost a friend, someone you cared for and even loved. And you would have mourned me. But now, you'd be losing a partner, a lover, your future…" He swallowed. "Well, we're not quite there yet, but I think you get my meaning."

She nodded. "How…"

"Because _I_ fully understand. Losing you would break me, Molly."

Burying her head in his chest, Molly sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Sherlock. The clothes don't really bother me."

He held her tight. "I know that, sweetheart."

"You're not a slob."

"I sort of am." He kissed the top of her head.

"Or an arsehole."

"Well…"

She pulled away, looking him in the eyes. "Not to me, you're not." She looped her arms around his neck.

"That's special treatment because I get to see you naked."

Molly giggled and tugged his head closer. "Sorry I went a little nuts."

"Are you kidding? You took the pressure off of me. I really thought I'd be the first one to screw up."

Molly rolled her eyes then sobered. "I'll try not to worry so much."

"And I suppose I could be more careful. But I'm going to need more naked girlfriend to make up for missing out on all that danger." Sherlock said with a huge smile before kissing his girl breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ~Lil~


End file.
